peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-05-28 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Lap Jaw covering the Ventures' The Swingin' Creeper. *Peel mentioned that he was in pain at home due to a possible urinal infection and then his wife Sheila called the doctor and he injected something in him, which took 10 seconds for the pain to go away. *Peel says it's been a bad time for reggae music at the moment, as there aren't that many that have any merit at all. *Peel mentions that when he had sheep opposite his home, he used to make sheep sounds and they used to reply back with the same noises. *Peel plays a track from an East Berlin band called Pankow, who he says are not to be confused with an Italian band of the same name, whose last album was produced by Steve Albini. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Heresy's latest album. *Peel plays a track from the Swans covering Joy Division's Love Will Tear Us Apart. He mentions that their cover is disappointing as he hoped they would have done the song through their traditional slow style. Tracklisting * File 1 *King Blank: Mouth Off (7") Situation Two *Lap Jaw: The Swingin' Creeper (12" - Talking From The Hip) Moon *Coco Tea: Reality (7") Rambo Productions *Wire: The Queen Of Ur And The King Of Um (album - A Bell Is A Cup... Until It Is Struck) Mute *Head Of David: Cult Of Coats (album - Dustbowl) Blast First *Weather Prophets: Chinese Cadillac (12" - Hollow Heart) Creation *D.J. Battery Brain: 8 Volt Mix (12") Techno Hop *Heresy: Consume (album - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Pankow: Rock 'N' Roll Im Stadtpark (album - Kille Kille) AMIGA *Kendell Smith: Un Konto We Sizwe uMkhonto we Sizwe (meaning "Spear of the Nation" in the Xhosa language) was the armed wing of the African National Congress (ANC), co-founded by Nelson Mandela in the wake of the Sharpeville massacre. Its mission was to fight against the South African apartheid government. (album - Time Running Out...) Ariwa *Dentists: The Fun Has Arrived (12") Antler *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Sultan Of Pickle, Son Of Bran (album - Hot Air) Ron Johnson *Cold Crush Brothers: Feel The Horns (12" - Feel The Horns / We Can Do This) Westside *Band Of Susans: Not Even Close (album - Hope Against Hope) Furthur *Serenje Kalindula Band: Nkana Red Devils (7") Kalimba *'File 2' *Hard-Ons: There Was A Time (album - Dickcheese) Waterfront *DDS: History Of Hip Hop (mixed by B Man) (12") RPM *Art Phag: Cities (album - Art Phag) Wanghead *Bogshed: Champion Love Shoes (12" - Tried And Tested Public Speaker) Shelfish *Jimmy Thomas: Tin Pan Alley (v/a album - Ike Turner And His Kings Of Rhythm ‎– Talent Scout Blues) Ace *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Hammers Of Islam (album - Get Religion) Mr. Slaughterback's *Heresy: Belief (album - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Super Cat: Mud Up (album - Sweets For My Sweet) Wild Apache *Cure: 10.15 Saturday Night (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Swans: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Product Inc. *Playhouse: They Said You Were Dead (album - Gazebo Princess) Twin/Tone *Exodus Sound Blast: Mdakaroorwa Nerombe (album - Usanditongese Mubhawa) Kumusha *Crime & The City Solution: Hunter (album - Shine) Mute *Gang Starr: Believe Dat! (12") Wild Pitch *Butthole Surfers: Jimi (album - Hairway To Steven) Touch And Go (Peel calls the track Hairway 1, as the LP doesn't have song titles on the tracks) File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-05-28A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-05-28B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:06 * 2) 0:55:16 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes